Halloween - Ninjago
by Circus4APsycho8
Summary: Requested by Attack on MLG. Kai and Cole are going Halloween shopping for the squad, because Halloween is the next day!
1. The Shopping

**Hey guys! This was requested by...Attack On MLG! Love the username, btw!**

 **Since it's getting close to my favorite holiday, I'm going to make this into a two-shot! Wooooo!**

 **Chap 2's gonna be the Halloween Party! So prepare yourselves!**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own anything.**

No One's POV

Kai sighed as we walked into the Halloween store.

Cole smirked, looking at the list of stuff they needed.

"What's your sister gonna dress up as?" Cole asked.

Kai rolled his eyes.

"Friggin' Harley Quinn," he said.

Cole laughed.

"I can't wait to see that." Cole pictured Harley Quinn's costume, which consisted of a little white and red shirt that read: "Daddy's Little Monster" and super short shorts, with tights.

"If I could hit you, I would," Kai muttered.

"Why? 'Cuz I'm thinking about your sister dressed as an amazing, psychotic stripper?" Cole practically drooled at the thought just to make Kai mad.

Kai almost took his bottle of water and poured it on Cole's arm, but refrained from doing so.

They walked into the store, greeted with the fresh scent of cinnamon, plastic, and fake blood.

The store had been heavily decorated; there were several mannequins and hardly scary decorations everywhere.

They looked around.

"So...we need a Harley Quinn costume for Nya, a Pikachu costume for Motor Mouth, a...what the..."

"Yeah, yeah," Kai rolled his eyes. "Lloyd wants to be Hillary Clinton. I thought the kid had potential, but I guess I was wrong."

Cole shook his head and laughed, then continued reading.

"Zane wants to be...a penguin?"

Kai busted out laughing.

Cole laughed, then:

"And Sensei wants to be...oh my overlord..."

"Ye-ah, I don't see how he's gonna pull it off."

"A freaking banana?!" Cole yelled.

"Can I help you guys find anything?" asked a bored-looking teenage girl with blonde hair, chewing a piece of gum.

"No, we're just a-looking," said Cole. "But thank you."

She walked off.

"So...Garmadon...what did he want to be?" Cole asked.

"A hot dog."

"And what about Misako?"

"A...a...I can't remember, actually..." Kai said.

They went to the DC Comics section, and chose a not-too-revealing (much to Cole's dismay) costume of Harley Quinn, which came with the wig. After that, they traveled to the foods section, where they found a Banana costume for Sensei Wu, and a Hot Dog costume for Sensei Garmadon. After that marvelous adventure, they sailed to the Political Candidates section, where they found a Hillary Clinton mask with the eyes cut out. After stuffing it in their bag, they went to find a Pikachu costume for Jay, which wasn't too hard, then, finally, they picked out their own.

Kai chuckled, examining one particular costume.

Cole snickered.

"You're not," he said, eyeing to costume.

"You know I am," Kai said, stuffing it into the basket.

After Cole picked out his costume ("it's so boring and generic!" Kai had whined), they checked out and headed out to the car.

As soon as they got outside, bags in hand, the sky's stomach started growling.

"Uh-oh," said Cole, walking a little faster.

"I got you, man!" Kai shrieked, shielding Cole with their bags as the rain started falling. The two ninjas raced to the car.

"Ow...ow...OW!" Cole said as they climbed and slammed the door shut.

"You good?" Kai asked.

Cole took a deep breath, then remembered that he couldn't breathe.

"Yeah," he said.

Kai looked at the earth master, who hadn't brightened up like he usually did in these situations.

"Seriously, man," said Kai, "are you okay?"

Cole sighed.

"I don't know. I guess I'm just...not...man, I don't know how to explain it...I guess I just don't feel...alive, you know? I can't feel my blood running or my heart beating..."

Kai sighed and attempted to place a hand on his shoulder, but his hand passed through his shoulder as if he weren't there at all.

"You got this, man," he said, "we're gonna find a way to get you back to normal. I know we will. Now, come on, man, we need our leadah back!"

Cole chuckled, and the two of them headed home.


	2. The Costume Partay

**Hey guys!**

 **Okay, I'm going to start off saying thaaat...well, 1st of all, this chapter is hilarious (in my opinion) and 2nd, it may take a little maturity, especially if you're male.**

 **Anyway, enjoy!**

Cole's POV

So, today's the Halloween Party.

Everyone is in their rooms, getting ready.

We decided to hold it at Borg Industries at midnight, a few hours after it closed. We were given special permission from Cyrus himself.

I had decided to be a nerd.

So, I pulled on a pair of stupid pants that were blue, striped with white, and pulled them up, and over my belly button, then I hooked a random red belt through the loops. After that, I tugged on a white, button-up shirt and tied onto my shirt a ridiculous red, polka-dotted tie. After that, I combed my hair over in an extremely stupid yet hilarious way, then, to wrap everything up, I put on a pair of plastic glasses, putting a piece of tape down the middle in order to make them look broken.

I chuckled at myself, then put a few pens in my shirt pocket to add the final touch.

When I finished, I headed downstairs.

Kai's POV

I chuckled at myself. My costume is the definition of perfect.

Okay.

This might take a while.

Cole's POV

Sooner or later, everyone was here...

...except for Kai.

I still can't get over Kai's costume. Nya and Skylor are probably gonna be mad. It's gonna be great.

I saw Hillary Clinton, which was really Lloyd walking around with his hair down and mask on. Jay was walking around in a Pikachu jumpsuit, and had painted red circles on his cheeks. Zane was here, too, and he was literally waddling around in a penguin costume. He came over to me.

"Hello, Cole. I see you have decided upon becoming a nerd," said Zane.

I laughed.

"Your costume's pretty cool," I said as a pun.

Zane smiled.

Eventually, Harley Quinn came over.

Nya's hair was up in a wig, which blonde, in pigtails whose tips were dyed blue and red. Her face was white, and next to her eyes was smeared red and blue makeup. She was wearing a shirt that said "Daddy's Lil Monster" under an unzipped red and blue jacket, which on the back read: "Property Of the Joker". She wore tight black pants and black shoes. Nya was chewing a piece of bubblegum without closing her mouth and holding a baseball bat that read: "Good night". She smiled at me while blowing a bubble.

She smirked. "Hey, Puddin'," she said.

I laughed.

"Why couldn't you wear the Suicide Squad costume? I'd love to see you in those shorts."

Nya frowned.

"Don't know what you're talking about."

And then-

-it happened.

Kai walked out.

Nya's jaw dropped.

The whole room went silent.

Kai smiled amongst the crowd.

He did it.

He managed to pull it off.

Kai's costume was...

...a...

...giant...

...pad. With blood on it. And his face poking through the middle. (Y'know. The feminine product.)

The entire room went hysterical.

Kai laughed along with them, then everyone started cheering.

Nya raised her baseball bat when he approached her.

"Noooo, sis, nooo!" He shrieked.

Nya laughed.

"Ahhh the voices are telling me to kill-you, but...ahh, don't think I should..." Nya smiled a Harley Quinn smile.

No One's POV

So, as the night went on, everyone was having a great time.

But the fire and the earth shared a knowing glance at each other.

Awesome.

 **OH.**

 **MY.**

 **OVERLORD.**

 **I AM DEAD :-)**

 **Review!**


End file.
